Harry Potter et le Debut de la Fin
by max-darkness
Summary: Apres s'etre echapper des Dursleys, Harry retourne a Poudlard different. Il commence a avoir des sentiments envers ..? Et les deux nouveaux professeurs lui rappellent vaguement quelqu'un...Sont ils plus importants que cette personne?


**Harry Potter et le début de la fin**

Chapitre 1 : La fuite

C'était un beau matin de juillet. Cela ne faisait que 4 jours que Harry était rentre de Poudlard. Il se leva pour la première fois sans avoir rêve de Sirius ni de Voldemort. Mais il avait quand même la sensation bizarre que quelque chose de mal allait se passer.

Il s'habilla puis descendit lentement les escaliers. Quand il entra dans la cuisine les Dursleys étaient déjà la. Quand il vit leur visage terrorise en le voyant entrer, un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda agressivement l'oncle Vernon.

"Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner..."répondit doucement Harry.

"Ah… D'accord..! Sache que je ne veux plus que tes "gardes du corps" viennent dans cette maison !..."

Harry savait très bien que son oncle voulait se défouler.

"Un, ce ne sont pas mes "gardes du corps" et deux, je ne suis pas d'humeurs a vos disputes pathétiques !"

"Ne me parle plus sur ce ton, jeune homme ! Ou alors dégage de ma maison!..."

Avant que Vernon ne puisse rajouter ou dire quelque chose d'autre, Harry répondit:

" AU REVOIR "

Il monta dans sa chambre, mit tous ces affaires dans sa malle, pris la cage de Hedwige et redescendit en bas.

Pétunia lui dit alors:

" Tu sais très bien que tu es en sécurité seulement dans cette maison !

"Laissez moi tranquille vous tous! Je fais ce qui me semble bien! Ce n'est pas parce que...parce que Sirius est mort que je sois en danger imminent!"

"Harry écoute..."

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte...Il n'en était poins triste, le seul point ou il avait une doute était ou partir ? Il n'en avait aucune idée! Mais il savait qu'il ne rentrera plus jamais dans cette maison. Il ne voulais pas non plus contacte Dumbledore ou quelqu'un d'autre ayant une relation avec l'ordre, il voulait être libre..! Donc il s'échappa, rapetissant sa valise, il parti...courant, fuyant tous ces malheurs jusqu'a aujourd'hui! Il devait trouver un endroit ou personne ne pourrait le retrouver, ne le déranger... Il allait étudier comme jamais il ne l'avait fait jusqu'a aujourd'hui, pour un jour pouvoir se venger de Voldemort qui tue tous les membres de sa famille.

Il s'arrêta un moment, pour reprendre son souffle, il était quelque part mais il ne savais pas ou. Il pensa qu'il était bien à l'abri d'autre gens ici mais il décida de continuer sa route !

La nuit venue, il s'installa dans cette forêt, alluma un feu et se prépara un endroit pour dormir. Avant de se coucher il savait que le Ministère n'allait pas l'arrêter pour avoir fait de la magie à cause de Voldemort.

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla avec un mal de dos affreux. Pendant un moment il se sentit comme un homme sauvage. Il mangea et attendit l'arrivée d'Hedwige. Au bout d'une heure a peu près, elle arriva avec plusieurs lettres, qu'il prit et lu.

L'une venait de Hermione qui lui disait qu'elle était chez Ron et l'autre de Ron qui l'invitait chez lui. Il aurait voulu y aller mais il s'était mis à la tête qu'il travaillerai beaucoup pendant ces 2 mois donc il ne pouvais pas ! Il leur répondit :

« _Chère Hermione,_

_Merci de m'avoir écrit cette lettre, c'est très gentil de ta part. J'espère que vous vous amusez bien toi et Ron. Je voulais te demander quelque chose. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'envoyer des livres d'un niveau plus ou moins haut ? Moi je ne peux pas en acheter car mon oncle ne me permet pas .Merci…_

_Harry_ »

« _Cher Ron, _

_Merci pour ton invitation mais je ne pourrais accepter, désolé… Allez on se voit a Poudlard !_

_Harry_ »

Maintenant il était sûr, Hermione lui enverrai des livres et il pourra travailler la théorie ainsi que la pratique.

Quelques jours plus tard, plusieurs hiboux et chouettes (qui portaient des paquets) arrivèrent dans sa « demeure ».

Le jeune sorcier ouvrit les paquets précipitamment et il y découvrit au moins 10 livres dont la plupart étaient de DCFM ce qui réjouissait Harry. Les autres étaient de Potions, Enchantements et Métamorphoses.

Il commença à travailler chaque jour de plus en plus dur et les jours passèrent comme ça pour 1 mois.

Il connaissait tout les livres sur le bout des doigts et savait très bien pratiquer tous ces sorts.

_Il faisait noir…Le murmure…Il le connaissait…Sirius…Le voile…Voldemort…Non, NON…Une lumière… Elle éclairait ce noir… Il n'y avait ni Sirius ni Voldemort… Aucuns Mangemorts… Une voix… Une autre… Inconnue… Il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant… C'était un homme… Non, deux hommes… Encore des voix… Deux femmes… Qui était-ce ?... Il les vit…Les quatre fondateurs… Ils lui souriaient et disaient quelque chose… Mais quoi ?  
_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa cicatrice, cette sensation bizarre qu'elle dégageait, lui fit rappeler son rêve. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu y penser, Hedwige arriva avec plusieurs paquets. Il allait presque l'oublier, il avait 16 ans depuis 15 minutes. Il ouvrit ses cadeaux et découvrit qu'Hermione lui avait encore envoyé une dizaine de livres. Il lui en était très reconnaissant car il pouvait continuer a travailler. Ron lui avait envoyé un abonnement à Quidditch Magazine et Ginny une nouvelle photo de leur famille au complet.

Et la il la vit, cette Ginny, très timide, avait grandit, été devenu encore plus belle avec ses beaux cheveux roux flamboyants. Elle était devenue belle, même très belle.

Mais il se jura de ne plus la regarder de cet œil, elle était la sœur de Ron, elle était comme ca sœur !

Il avait aussi reçu ses résultats de BUSE :

_« Cher M. Potter,_

_Vous trouverez ci-dessous les résultats de vos BUSEs_

_Métamorphose- épreuves théoriques : efforts exceptionnels_

_épreuves pratiques :optimal_

_Enchantements- épreuves théoriques : efforts exceptionnels_

_épreuves pratiques :efforts exceptionnels_

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal- épreuves théoriques :optimal_

_épreuves pratiques :optimal_

_Botanique- épreuves théoriques : acceptable_

_épreuves pratiques :efforts exceptionnels_

_Potions - épreuves théoriques : efforts exceptionnels_

_épreuves pratiques :efforts exceptionnels_

_Soins au Créature Magique- épreuves théoriques : efforts exceptionnels_

_épreuves pratiques :optimal_

_Histoire- épreuves théoriques : piètre_

_Astronomie- épreuves théoriques : acceptable_

_épreuves pratiques :piètre_

_Divination- épreuves théoriques : acceptable_

_épreuves pratiques :piètre_

_Vous avez eu en total six BUSEs sur neuf._

_Toutes nos félicitations,_

_Mélinda Jackson_

_Départements des notations des Brevets et autres. »_

Il en était content, il pouvait encore espérer a devenir auror. Quand il y pensa, ses études lui revint a l'esprit et donc, il continua a travailler. La fin des vacances arriva assez vite de cette façon. Entre temps, il avait demande à Hermione de lui acheter ses manuels scolaires. Donc il rejoint la gare King Cross le 1er septembre à 9h30. Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde sur la plateforme 9 3/4. Il monta dans le train et s'installa dans un des compartiments, puis redescendit pour retrouver ses amis.


End file.
